se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Reino Unido/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios británicos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Isabel II - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Sergio Mattarella incontra la Regina Elisabetta II un colloquio di 45 minuti. Reuters |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Isabel II.jpg| Grand occasion: Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, and The Queen walk in the courtyard of the Quirinale Presidential Palace after listening to the national anthems. AP Giorgio Napolitano - Gordon Brown.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Gordon Brown, Primo Ministro del Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda del Nord. presidenti.quirinale.it |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Isabel II.jpg| Ciampi with the Queen in 2005 CREDIT: AP/MATTHEW FEARN John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Tony Blair (foto tratte dal sito della Presidenza della Repubblica e dal sito www.carloazegliociampi.it) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gordon Brown.jpg| Wahington, con i ministri delle Finanze, da sinistra, Robert Rubin, Gordon Brown. Il Sole 24 |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Isabel II.jpg| Italian president Francesco Cossiga made a state visit to the United Kingdom in November 1990. This shows Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II speaking to and exchanging gifts with the President at Buckingham Palace. They are also joined by Princess Diana and Princess Margaret. reelsarency Francesco Cossiga - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Margaret Thatcher. (ansa) |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Isabel II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| 1980 La Regina Elisabetta a Roma con il presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini. Foto LaPresse Margaret Thatcher - Sandro Pertini.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER E IL PRESIDENTE SANDRO PERTINI (1979 - Olycom) Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios británicos Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Theresa May.jpg| La cancelliera tedesca Angela Merkel, il presidente francese Emmanuel Macron, la prima ministra britannica Theresa May e il presidente del Consiglio italiano Giuseppe Conte a un incontro del G7, La Malbaie, Canada, 8 giugno 2018 (detalle de foto). (Fuente: AFP) |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Theresa May.jpg| Brexit, l'incontro a Londra tra Paolo Gentiloni e Theresa May. Phto: ANSA |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Matteo Renzi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Sì di Tony Blair: «Il vero cambiamento in Italia è Matteo Renzi, non i populisti» ANSA/ PALAZZO CHIGI/ TIBERIO BARCHIELLI-FILIPPO ATTILI David Cameron - Matteo Renzi.jpg| David Cameron greets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (PA) Matteo Renzi - Theresa May.jpg| Matteo Renzi and Theresa May (Image: Rex) |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta David Cameron - Enrico Letta.jpg| David Cameron and Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta (Reuters) |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti David Cameron - Mario Monti.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) welcomes his Italian counterpart Mario Monti to 10 Downing Street in London January 18, 2012. REUTERS/Andrew Winning |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Isabel II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| European Commissioner Jose Manuel Barroso (back row, from left) stands alongside other leaders of G8 countries notably; Silvio Berlusconi of Italy, Gerhard Schroder of Germany, Junichiro Koizumi of Japan, Paul Martin of Canada, (front row, from left) George W Bush of USA, The Duke of Edinburgh, Jacques Chirac of France, Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Tony Blair of UK and Vladimir Putin of Russia, at Gleneagles in July 2005. PA Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Thatcher & Berlusconi. John Major - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| napoli francois mitterrand john major silvio berlusconi bill clinton helmut kohl Silvio Berlusconi - Tony Blair.jpg| Berlusconi backs Blair for EU job AP Gordon Brown - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Gordon Brown lavorano ad un coordinamento G8 - G20. G8 Italy David Cameron - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| David Cameron with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Toronto today, where they were meeting with other G8 leaders. PA |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated by discussions on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Romano Prodi - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair came across as a patient father figure BBC Gordon Brown - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU leaders are hoping to iron out remaining differences AP |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip meet Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and his wife Diana Vincenzi prior to a state banquet at the Quirinale Palace on October 16, 2000 in Rome, Italy. Giuliano Amato - John Major.jpg| John Major, British Prime Minister and President in office of the Council; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister; Giuliano Amato, Italian Prime Minister. (detalle de imagen). Credit © European Union, 2018 Giuliano Amato - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Massimo D'Alema - Tony Blair.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e Tony Blair Foto di Antonio Scattolon. Masimo D'Alema Flicrk |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini John Major - Lamberto Dini.jpg| John Major, Prime Minister, United Kingdom; Lamberto Dini, President, Italy. Photo: University of Toronto |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Isabel II.jpg| 1961, con il ministro della Difesa Giulio Andreotti (ansa) Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Edward Heath being entertained in Rome by his Italian counterpart, Giulio Andreotti. James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Politics, London, England, 1978, British Prime Minister James Callaghan meets Italian Premier Guilio Andreotti outside Number 10 Downing Street on the first day of a short visit Giulio Andreotti - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Andreotti se reúne en septiembre de 1990 en Londres con la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. AFP Giulio Andreotti - John Major.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. George Bush Presidential Library and Museum |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher in una foto d'archivio con l'allora segretario socialista italiano Bettino Craxi.(ANSA) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Reino Unido